A stroke of 'Luck'
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: If by a stroke of luck, what if Marvel had killed Katniss and Rue? If by a stoke of bad luck, what if Marvel had been injured? If by a stoke of good luck, what if Clove decided to find him?
1. Attack of the crazy ass mutt!

**A stroke of 'Luck' **

"I'm gonna go hunting," Marvel started.

Clove quickly looked up to him, "For food or for tributes?"

The district 1 boy picked up his spear, "For both." He started to walk away from the wreckage of the blown-up careers supply.

"Take a pack," Cato said. He picked up a slightly charred one, "This one isn't that blown up." He tossed it over towards Marvel.

Marvel received the bag in his arms, "Thanks Cato." He slung it over his shoulder and walked away.

"Be careful," Clove warned.

"I will," Marvel started. "See ya. I'll be back by nightfall."

**_(Later…) _**

Marvel looked through his newly acquired pack. It was perfect for him, with extra spear heads, a survival knife, a water bottle, some dried fruit, and something that looked a lot like a net. "Sweet," he thought as he looked through his pack.

Out of curiosity, Marvel pulled out the net. It was long, strong, with tightly weaved fibers. It could be of use to him. He then picked out the knife, it had a 5 inch long blade with no signs of bluntness. Clove would be all over it. Thinking smartly, he placed it inside his jacket.

**_Crunch…. _**

The light sound alerted Marvel instantly. It was the sound of boots crunching on the fallen leaves of the arena floor.

He quickly ducked down behind a fallen log, hoping he wasn't heard. He looked up over the dead tree and saw it.

It was the district 11 girl Rue, AKA, Katniss's ally. She had jumped down from her tree. "Katniss!" she called out.

Marvel stood as still as possible, the odds were getting hot, if she came out, he could spear her in seconds. His cold hands clutched the shaft of his spear.

Katniss came in seconds, "RUE! What are you doing out of the tree?"

"I was listening to the careers," she started. "I know where Peeta is!"

"Fuck…" Marvel thought to himself. He pulled out his net, it could be of use to him.

Katniss lit up, "You do? Where?"

That was his cue. Without hesitation, Marvel stood up and ran towards the two.

Rue was still speaking before she noticed him, "He's right by the ri- KATNISS LOOK OUT!"

Katniss turned around, but by the time she did, she was too late.

That sound of a sharp object burrowing into a human body was heard.

"NOOOO!" Rue yelped.

Katniss looked down at her chest, all she saw was a spear burrowed through, and lots of blood. The feeling of pride erupted through Marvel's body.

**_BOOM! _**went the cannon.

Marvel smirked while Rue gasped as the girl on fire fell to the ground, dead.

"Katniss…" Rue said, stunned.

Marvel pulled out his spear, "One down…" He eyes Rue, "And one more to go."

Instantly, Rue made a run for it, but Marvel wasn't going to let her escape that easily. "Not so fast 11," he said with a smirk.

Rue hopped onto the trunk of a slightly far away tree and began one of her signature climbs. Thinking quickly, Marvel threw his net up onto Rue, effectively pulling her down. "EEEP!" she yelped. Once she hit the ground, she tried to get out, but the net was hard to get out of.

In her sheer terror, Rue was dragged by Marvel back to Katniss's speared corpse. Without hesitation, he raised the bloody spear up and plunged it down on Rue.

**_BOOM! _**went the cannon.

Blood was everywhere, that's how Marvel liked. As he held Rue's bloody corpse in a net, a feeling of pride spread throughout his body.

He had done it, he had killed the girl on fire, the girl Cato and Clove hated, the girl that dropped a nest of angry Tracker Jackers on him a few nights ago, the girl that got a freaking 11 on her training score. Finally, she was dead.

"I killed them!" Marvel yelped out. He picked up pack and started to run back to the Cornucopia. "CLOVE! CATO! I KILLED THEM!"

Sprinting through the forest, Marvel didn't stop, he kept running and running.

However, as he ran, the district 1 boy tripped on something. "WHOA!"

**_Thud! _**

Marvel groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground, "Ow… the fuck did I trip on?"

**_"Grrrr…"_**

He didn't like what he was hearing. He turned his head **_very_** slowly. "Shit…"

It was a mutt, Marvel had tripped on a mutt, and that mutt looked pissed. "Nice doggy!" Marvel said in his sweetest voice ever.

Instantly, Marvel stood up and sprinted away, he began screaming like a little girl while he was at it. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The mutt had started following him. He didn't bother turning around and fighting it with his spear, he just kept running. But the mutt was faster than Marvel thought, with one leap, it managed to sink its sharp as fuck teeth in his leg. "AAAHHHH!" Marvel yelped as he fell to the ground, dropping his weapons and pack in the process.

The mutt then proved to be stronger than Marvel thought as it managed to easily drag him along the arena floor. He screamed for his life, "AHHHH! BAD DOGGY!"

He had to do something, but his spear and pack were left at the spot where the mutt had jumped him. Marvel then remembered, he had a knife in his jacket pocket. He quickly whipped it out and placed a well-aimed stab on the mutt's face.

It whimpered as it let go of his leg, allowing Marvel to stop in place. His leg was bleeding heavily, more heavily than he could imagine. He had to fight the mutt, so he stood up, knife in hand, and ready to take on the monster in front of him. "Come on doggy, let's see what you got?" Marvel said in an attempt to trash talk a mutated canine.

Instantly, the mutt lunged at him. His reflexes made him stab it in mid-air. Marvel soon found that it didn't do enough as the canine recovered from the blow quick enough to leap back at him.

"WHOA!" Marvel screamed as he was pushed down to the ground with a drooling mutation on top of him. He stabbed it again.

And again.

And again.

Marvel felt the mutts hot blood drip on his face as its sharp claws moves randomly on his body. His chest was getting wet, wet with blood either from himself or the mutt. "Eeeerrr…" he started to wince. His body was failing him, he had to do something.

Using the rest of his strength, Marvel chucked the mutt right to side before slashing it various times with the blood-stained blade.

"Fuckin' finally," Marvel sighed. He placed his hand on his wounded stomach; there was a large gash in it. "Fuck…" he hissed.

There was no time to waste though, hopefully the land mines didn't blow up a first aid kit, or maybe a sponsor saw his battle and thought of sending him some first aid supply. No matter what though, Marvel knew he had to get back to the Cornucopia.

The problem was though; the mutt had destroyed Marvel's leg to the point where he couldn't even put an ounce of weight on it. His attempt to stand up failed him, as he tumbled back to the ground.

The words of Atala echoed into his head, _'Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife.' _

Marvel sighed as he spoke aloud, "I should have learned the fuckin' survival skills."

**_(Back at The Cornucopia a few hours later…)_**

3 cannons, over the past few hours, 3 cannons fired in the arena.

"Who was left before they fired?" Clove asked.

Cato thought for a second, "There was….. me, you, Marvel, that girl from 5, girl on fire, lover boy who's currently dying at the river, and both of district 11 tributes. So 3 down, 5 left, things are looking good my friend."

At that moment, something hit Clove, "Cato, do you think Marvel's… dead?"

"Well, this is the Hunger Games, there's that possible outcome," Cato stated. "But if he's gone, there ain't a thing we can do about it."

Clove sighed in defeat, "Whatever you say Cato." She tried to sound as 'bloodthirsty-Career-like' as possible. She should've felt happy that another useless tribute would be dying, but in reality, the thought of Marvel's death gave her chills. She didn't know what it was, but the part of her that wanted him alive was stronger than the tiny part that wanted him dead.

The Capitol's symbol lit up in the sky. "Clove, look!" Cato said as he pointed.

Clove snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. The first tribute shown was Peeta Mellark.

Cato smirked a bit, "Looks like his injuries finally killed him."

"Yeah , about that Cato," Clove started. "Why did you just slash his legs? You could've snapped his neck or slit his throat, or done something that could've killed him right there."

"I wanted to make him suffer for hours," Cato explained.

"Yeah, but instead, you hurt him and left him on a riverbank to die instead of just ending his life under the tree," Clove stated.

Cato hung his head low, "Holy shit, you're right." He then held it back up, "Doesn't matter now though, the dude's outta his misery."

Clove shrugged, "I guess so."

The next tributes face was shown, it was Katniss Everdeen.

Cato and Clove's jaws both dropped. "What the fuckin' fuckerson?" Cato openly cursed.

"She's dead?" Clove said as if it were question. Then she began to smile, "WHOO! SHE'S DEAD!" She looked up at the sky, "HEAR THAT KARMA? SUCK ON THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Cato was startled by Clove's reaction; he thought that **_he_** wanted to kill the girl on fire more than anyone else. He was just proven wrong.

The next and final tribute was shown; it was Rue.

"Oh look," Cato started. "Thresh's little girlfriend's gone. What a shame!"

Clove let out a laugh, "Yeah, total shame." Then it hit her, "Wait, if Marvel isn't up there, then that means…he's alive."

"What?" Cato asked, obviously not listening.

"Marvel's alive Cato," Clove stated. "And he's somewhere out there." With that said, Clove stood up.

Cato raised an eyebrow, "What are you gonna do Clove? Are you gonna go out there?"

"I am," she replied as she started to pack a bag. She looked through the left over Cornucopia items that weren't too burnt up. There wasn't much left, but there was enough to survive for a few more days.

"What? You're really gonna go out into the woods?" Cato questioned a bit more loudly. "To save a guy you met a freakin' week ago?"

Clove nodded as she packed up a first aid kit, some dried fruit, a water bottle, and a sleeping bag, which was pretty much half of what was left. "Pretty much Cato," she said as some sort of goodbye. Once she slung the bag over her shoulder, she walked away from the Cornucopia.

Before leaving his sight however, Clove turned around to add one more thing, "And by the way, the alliance would've ended sooner or later. There are only a few of us left, and I was planning on leaving tomorrow morning."

**So? What do you think so far? Review your opinions! **


	2. To find and fix you

**A stroke of 'Luck' Chapter 2: To find and fix you**

The next two and a half days for Clove were spent trudging her feet along the arena's floor. By morning she would be up and searching for Marvel. By night, she would be sleeping under trees in the sleeping bag she packed. Food wasn't an issue, considering the fact that knives made great hunting weapons on small game. She had some food from the Cornucopia, but she was rationing it for desperate times.

Hours into Clove's third day, she trudged along the west side of the arena. The afternoon sun beat down on her dehydrated body. Sadly, her water bottle had run out a few hours ago, and she was left with a dry feeling in her throat.

Her instincts told her to keep moving, but her body told her to sit down. Her body won this battle as Clove sat down on the ground.

"No surprises for two day, eh?" Clove said quite loudly in hopes that the cameras would see her. Her dry, thirsty throat struggled to get her words out, "I wonder what beardo has to surprise me now? Dying from dehydration, what a boring death! That isn't fun to watch!"

As if a reply from the Gamemakers, Clove noticed something shiny a few meters away from her. It gleamed a metallic glow in the sunlight; Clove went to investigate. She approached the item, leaned down, and picked it up. "What's this?" she asked herself. It was a sharp, brand-new spearhead.

Clove's eyes darted ahead as something else caught her eyes, it shined metallically, but this time, it was a spear. Marvel's spear.

A smile spread on Clove's face, she was close. Her brown eyes noticed something else on the ground, track marks. It was like something had been dragged along. Or someone.

Clove walked along the tracks in hopes that they would lead to something. As she did, she passed a water bottle, a few more spear heads, and a reasonably sized pack of dried fruit. She picked up the fruit and water bottle, as they were both full and would be of use to her.

The track was a bit longer than she thought, but it didn't matter as long as Marvel was at the end of it. Her hopes grew large as she noticed that the track was coming to an end.

Just one turn around a tree and she would find him. The thing is, when Clove turned around, there was no sign of him. The only unusual thing she found was a blood stained survival knife.

"Dammit," she said aloud. "…might as well take the knife though." She smiled sheepishly as she leaned down.

**_"DON'T STEP ON ME!" _**

Clove's heart skipped a beat as she screamed, "AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?" She quickly whipped a knife out of her vest and held it up. "Who's there?"

"Clove?" a raspy and sickly voice said. It sounded close by, but Clove didn't see anyone in sight.

Clove was prompted to ask a bunch of questions, "Who are you? Where are you? How do you know my name?"

"It's me," the voice continued. "Marvel."

"What?"

All of a sudden, Clove felt something gently grab her leg. She looked down to see a dirt covered hand on her. She looked down more carefully and saw two green eyes in the dirt of the arena. It **was** Marvel; he was semi-buried in dirt and leaves to camouflage himself. He started to sit up as dirt and leaves fell off of his body revealing his bloodstained tribute jacket.

"Marvel? Holy shit, MARVEL!" were Clove's exact words. She kneeled down to get a better look at him. Her thumb gently moved across his face, wiping off some grime in the process to reveal a tired, injured, and starving boy from district 1. "What happened to you?" was her first question.

His voice was still raspy and sickly, but he still spoke, "It was a mutt, a fuckin' strong mutt. It attacked me. It's dead now, but see what it did to my leg." Marvel lifted up his pant-sleeve to reveal a bite wound and a completely dislocated knee.

But the leg wasn't the only body part of his that looked bad, Clove had notices several cuts and lacerations on Marvel's torso and face. "Marvel, your face…" she wiped off more dirt and grime. "Not just that, your entire body, you're hurt!"

"Oh my god Clove, I did not notice the many bleeding lacerations on my face! That is brand new information!" he remarked sarcastically as Clove rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything that might make me bleed less?"

Clove was unsure, "I might, I have a first aid kit in my pack and that's all. I also saw a stray pack a little while back, is it yours?"

Marvel nodded, "Yeah, it is. I had food in there just so you know."

It was Clove's turn to nod, "I know, I picked it up, it's in my pack now."

"Great," Marvel said as he let out a weak smile.

"Come on," Clove said as she helped Marvel up to limp on her. "We gotta get you somewhere. Do you know a place?"

**_(At least half an hour later…) _**

"I think I found a place," Clove stated as she approached a rather deep trench. "Look." She pointed to a large pile up of boulders on the trench created a small cave underneath it.

"Is it safe?" Marvel asked as Clove helped him down to it.

"Positive," Clove confirmed. "I'm from a masonry district, I know stones."

She guided him to the entrance which was dark as fuck. Surprisingly, the cave was roomy, enough room for at least 4 people to sit in it, but there wasn't enough space for the 6 foot 3 inches boy by the name of Marvel to fully stand up. Not like he could at the moment though.

She sat him down on the semi-dark cave's dirty floor before pulling off her pack and knife vest.

Before do anything else, she grabbed the full water bottle she had gotten a few minutes ago and popped off the top. "Open your mouth," she started. Marvel did so and before he knew it, Clove was pouring the water down his desert-dry throat.

He almost spit it out, but wasted water was unnecessary at the moment.

"Stop!" he let out once he was satisfied.

Clove did so and lowered the bottle, "Better?"

"Yeah. I haven't had water in forever," he answered.

Clove grabbed the first aid kit from her pack and opened it, "I'm gonna fix your leg now." Before he could reply, Marvel felt a stinging pain in his right leg.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he screamed a little too loudly.

"It's just a little antiseptic," Clove said mockingly. "Don't be such a baby Marv."

"I'm not a baby, I fuckin' killed the girl on fire and her tree climbing bitch!" Marvel said, again, a little too loudly.

"It was you?" Clove asked in a surprised tone.

Marvel smiled smugly, "Yeah, I speared the bitch." He imitated the action of throwing a spear with his hand. "Just like that that."

She held up a hand for a high-five, "Good job man."

He reciprocated the high-five happily, "Thanks Clove."

Clove soon finished cleaning Marvel's leg. It looked a bit better than before, but it needed stitching. "Marvel, a bandage won't fix this. You're gonna need stitches," she explained to him.

Marvel groaned, "Fuck, will I be able to walk though?"

Clove shrugged, "I'm not sure considering the fact that I can see both of you dislocated knee bones bulging out under your skin!"

As usual, he was clueless, "What?"

"Look!" Clove insisted. She pointed to two flesh-toned lumps on his knee. "Your knee, it's dislocated, I thought you knew!"

"Well, not really. I was too focused on the pain of my probably infected gashes!" he replied sarcastically.

"Whatever Marv, you're still getting stitches," Clove shrugged as she got out the medical thread and needle. "Black, red, or green?"

Marvel was clueless again, "Huh?"

Clove held up three spools of medical thread, "What color? I'd choose green, it matches your eyes."

"Alright, green then," he answered with a smile.

In a few seconds, Clove had threaded the needle and started stitching up Marvel's leg. His fists clenched hard as the needle went in and out of his skin.

It was a weird experience for Clove. Usually, seeing blood and torn skin made her smile like the snarky bitch she was. But now, seeing a bloody torn-up leg made her want to throw up.

The pain stopped after 20 minutes. Marvel sighed in relief, "Thank you Clove."

"You do realize that you have more cuts on your body that I should stitch up, right?" she reminded him.

Marvel groaned loudly, "Well, this is gonna be a long day."

**_(Later...) _**

It was dark by the time Marvel was all stitched up. Somehow, he'd used up two whole spools of medical thread. Clove cut the thread on his 4th and final wound, "There, all done."

Marvel exhaled in relief, "Thank god it's over." He then began wrapping the new stitches on his left bicep with bandages. "Thank you Clove." He pulled his previously discarded bloodstained t-shirt back on to cover the lacerations on his chest and (Rock-hard and perfectly chiseled) abs.

"No problem," Clove replied. "How do you feel?"

"Better than before," Marvel answered. He looked outside of the cave, "It's night, we better get some sleep."

He was about to turn off Clove's high-power flashlight, the only source of light, but she stopped him. "What if someone attacks us in our sleep?" she asked. "I may sleep with a knife in hand but I'm a pretty deep-sleeper."

Marvel thought for a second, "Okay, how about this: I stay up and keep watch while you get some sleep. When I get tired, we switch roles. Sound good?"

"Wait, why you?" Clove questioned.

"I've been sleeping for the last 48 hours, I can stay awake for a frickin' day," he explained.

"Okay then, deal," she held out her hand for him to shake it.

"Great," he shook her hand.

Clove opened up her thin, heat-reflecting sleeping bag and climbed in, jacket and all. Marvel sat against the cave wall closest to the cave entrance, wrapping his jacket tightly against him. "This thing better reflect some heat or else I'll turn into a fuckin' popsicle," he muttered.

"FYI, there's a spare blanket in my pack," Clove informed him.

"No, I'm fine," Marvel insisted. "The cold will keep me awake, but some heat wouldn't hurt."

"Whatever you say Marvy," she replied as she turned off the flash light. The cave was pitch black now.

"Hey Marvel."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you camouflage yourself so well? I never saw you at the camo station."

"I'm from district 1, I decorate custom shit for the capitol, camo paint is like stealing candy from a baby."

"Oh… all right, thanks. Good night Marv."

"Sweet dreams Clove."

**Yes, this chappie was long, DEAL WITH IT! and note that I'm trying my best to make this a little different from the situation Katniss and Peeta were in. Also, I'm trying to keep Clove in character as much as I can, so don't bash me too hard for it. **

**Review and you get to play with Cato's sword! (Wink wink nudge nudge) But if your a straight guy or a lesbian review anyway! **


	3. Awkward situations

**A stroke of 'Luck' Chapter 3: Awkward moments**

Marvel's whole 'Take turns staying up to keep watch' plan didn't end up working out. The cold arena air lulled him to a deep sleep. He ended up lying on the cave floor right beside Clove, while the entire nation watched.

Every few seconds, he'd stir or roll around. It was a normal thing, but occasionally, he'd end up moving a bit closer to Clove that he should be.

Slowly, he rolled over onto his left side, the side that Clove was close to. Somehow, as he moved, his arm moved onto her shoulder.

By the time Clove noticed this, he had already assembled them into a spooning-position. Clove didn't like this, as she quickly shoved him away. Without thinking however, she punched him.

**_Whammo! _**

Right in his face. "Ow!" The district one boy exclaimed. His nose started to flow with blood, "Clove, what the fuck?"

Clove was wide awake, "I'm sorry, but what the fuck were you doing?"

"I don't fucking know!" he defended. "I was fucking asleep."

His nose bled heavily, Clove was stronger than she thought. She watched his depressing attempts to clean up his bloody face.

Without thinking twice, Marvel angrily grabbed the spare blanket from Clove's pack. "Fuck this." He started to exit the cave.

"Where are you going?" Clove wondered aloud.

"I'm sleeping outside," he announced as he entered the cold night-arena air.

"Marvel? Marvel!" she started to call, but he was ignoring her. "Marvel, come back, it's cold out there."

He didn't reply, he only continued his limp to the outer world.

Clove stuck her head out of the cave just enough to see him lie on the softest bit of ground he could find. Once that was done, he covered himself in the thin, heat-reflecting blanket and tried to go to sleep.

Clove groaned rather loudly, "Ugh! Fine! Be that way!" With that said she curled back into her sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep as well.

**_(The next morning…)_**

"WAKE UP!" were the first words Marvel heard that morning.

He groaned as he rolled over to look up at her, "Good morning to you Clover." The sun shined brightly on his face, clearly, he had slept in. "What time is it?"

Clove shrugged, "I don't know, does it look like I have a watch? But since I've been up for about 2 hours I would say… about 11:30. The capitol's probably tuning by in now."

Marvel looked around for a second before waving in a random direction, "Hello Capitol citizens. You better have enjoyed my uncomfortable sleep last night. I froze my fucking ass off! And look, I can say the f-word on TV. FUCK!"

"Who are you talking to?" Clove asked.

"The capitol," he replied. "I love fuckin' with them. You should give it a try."

"No thanks," she replied. She couldn't help but notice that Marvel's face was covered with dried blood. Usually, punching someone to the point where they bled was one of her favorite feelings. However, possibly breaking Marvel's nose made her feel guilty, a feeling she never got a lot. She pointed to his face, "Hey Marv, you got a little something…"

He instantly understood, "Oh, right." He proceeded to scrub the caked red dust off his face. "Thanks."

Clove then picked up one of her knives from her knife-vest, which lay on the ground for her to organize. Eyeing a somewhat close-by tree with a berry juice stain, she raised her arm slowly and lugged the blade into the thin bark. It hit the tree an inch away from the berry stain. "Shit," she muttered.

"You never stop practicing, don't you?" Marvel questioned as he propped himself onto a fallen log.

Clove nodded, "I have to, my aim's off today. I don't know why, it just is." She lugged another knife at the tree. Again, the blade was off the stain by an inch. "Fuck! Why does this keep happening to me?"

"I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon," Marvel assured. His eyes then noticed a small pile of dark-blue berries beside him. He picked them up, "Hey, are these edible?"

Luckily, Clove saw him in time to stop him, "Marvel! Don't!" She kicked them out of his grip before they came an inch away from his lips. "Marvel, those are nightlock berries! They're as poisonous as fuck!"

"Then why do you have them here?" he asked.

She pointed to the tree, "I used the juice to make a mark on the tree for my target practice. If I ate them I'd be dead in seconds!" She picked up packet that lay beside her knife-vest. "Here, if you're hungry then eat this."

She handed him a packet of dried fruit. "Thanks," he said as he open the pack and started to eat.

The capitol would've been completely disgusted by his table manners at the moment. One would say that he was chowing down like a pig, but that would be an insult to pigs. He stopped quickly though, he didn't want to eat all of their food rations in one day, so he stopped the second he felt a little better than starving.

"Wow Marvy, you got top notch table manners," Clove remarked sarcastically.

"Thank you Clover," Marvel replied as he wiped off his lips. "I am flattered to have the manners of a starving district 11 kid."

She laughed quite cruelly at this, "Ha! Good one."

Marvel then put down the packet before speaking, "Clove, I gotta talk to you. About last night…"

She cut him off, "Before you say anything Marvel, I'm sorry I punched you. It's a reflex I have and honestly, you're lucky I didn't use my sleeping knife."

He raised an eyebrow, "You actually have a sleeping knife? I thought you were joking."

She shook her head and lifted up her pant leg to reveal a semi-long dagger strapped to her calf. "See? I'm serious about this shit."

Marvel was surprised and a bit creeped out, but he shook it off to speak again. "Okay, whatever, anyways, about last night… I was tired, okay? I couldn't think straight and ended up… sleep-spooning. It was out of line and I apologize."

"It's okay Marvel," Clove assured. "It was just my first time going into a…" she couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Awkward, sexual seduction situation?" Marvel tried.

"Right, that," she said. "But note that I had no clue that it was you and that's the reason I punched."

This prompted Marvel to ask a question, "So… if you knew it was me, would you have not punched?"

Clove stopped for second to think. Her final response was, "No comment."

**Sorry it took a while to update but thank the lord of Panem that it's here! **


	4. We found love in a hopeless cave

**A stroke of luck: Chapter 4: We found love in a hopeless cave **

Clove came back to the trench with a dead goose in her hands, "Yo Marvy! I caught dinner!"

Marvel looked up from his spot on a fallen log, "Sweet! You caught it?"

"Fuck yes I did!" Clove announced proudly.

She placed it down beside him. She was about to start a fire to cook it, but Marvel intervened. "Let me do this," he stated. "You saved my life, I feel like I owe you something."

Clove raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you wanna cook this thing?"

He nodded, "Sure, I can cook that shit. I'm a somewhat good cook."

Clove shrugged, "Okay Marvy, if you really want to."

Marvel smiles as he gets to work. First, he used his survival knife to cut and skin the goose. Once the meat is separated from the bones and feathers, he then started to make the fire.

It took him a while but soon he got the goose cooking. As he worked, Clove continued to practice her knife throwing as usual. But she soon lost interest long enough to stop and join Marvel on a rock a few feet away. "How's it looking?" she asked.

"Just a few more minutes," he answered. Deciding that there was ice, he felt a need to break it. "So… what's life like in district 2?"

"Well…" she started. "I guess it's good. School ain't so hard, we're not in poverty like the other districts, so I guess it's good. What about district 1? Aren't the streets made of diamonds with golden fountains on every corner?"

Marvel chuckled, "Ha. No, not really. The cities are great, and living in one is awesome. To be honest it's not that different from the capitol, except people there dress normally. I work at my mom's art studio. She taught me how to paint, so now I do commissions for the Capitol."

"Did she force you to be a career?" Clove asked.

Marvel nodded, "Yeah, she did. I enjoyed it a lot, but sometimes, I'd skip training to paint."

"Lucky," Clove said in awe. "When my parents made me a career, they'd make sure that I never missed a knife-throwing lesson. Sure, it pays off today, but I never really had any time for myself. You're so lucky Marv."

Marvel smiled, "Yeah, it was fun. But I got slapped for that…"

Clove felt the clench of regret in her stomach, "Oh, sorry for that."

Marvel shook it off, "Naw, it's fine. My ma's all I have."

Clove kept the conversation moving, "Don't you have a dad?"

Marvel looked down coldly, "No. He left when I was 7. But I don't really need him, he was a fucker. What about you? Your parents still in one piece?"

"They are, but they hate each other," she started. "And they don't really love me. They just use me to get back at each other. Mom tells me to follow my heart; dad makes me train to be a Career. Dad says that boys are distractions, Mom sets me up on a blind date."

"Finished," Marvel suddenly stated.

"What?" Clove asked in a stunned tone.

He edged towards the goose on the fire, "Not your parents, the goose."

"Oh, silly me," she said.

He picked up one of her throwing knives and stabbed a piece of goose. He handed it to her, "Bon appetite mademoiselle."

"Merci monsieur," she thanked in French. She accepted the goose-on-a-knife with gratitude. Immediately, she started to dig in.

Marvel stabbed his piece of goose with his trusty survival knife. As he held it up, he couldn't help but notice Clove eating her piece quite barbarically. She was just happy that the food in her mouth wasn't dried. It was fresh.

She paused for a second and noticed his staring, "What?"

"And you say I have bad table manners," he said with a smirk

"Look away Marv!" She snapped before sucking a scrap of meat off of the end of a bone.

He smirked again, "Is it bad that I got turned on by that?"

As a girl with a temper as sharp as her knives, Clove threw the bare bone at Marvel's head. "Look away Marvy-cakes!"

"Okay then," Marvel said before taking a bite of his own meal.

As they ate, they talked more. Mostly about life stories and hobbies.

Though Clove's only hobby seemed to be knife-throwing, Marvel learned that she had a love for horror movies for obvious reasons. He also discovered her passion for music, something they both shared.

Clove learned more life stories about Marvel. She learned about the time he lived in District 4 for a few months of his life, and the time one of his ex-girlfriends tried to rip his family jewels off. She spit out a mouthful of goose in laughter when he told her this.

The story telling had ceased when their fire had went out. Marvel poked the glowing embers with a stick, "Rest in pieces warm fire."

The sun had set by then. "You should turn in," Clove advised.

"Good idea." Marvel got up on his good leg and started to limp down to the cave. "You coming?"

She shook her head, "No, I feel like staying out a bit longer."

He gave her a quizzical look, but then shrugged it off. "Whatever Clove, I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya," she called to him as he crawled through the small cave entrance.

Once he was inside, Clove stood up and approached the berry-stained tree. She took one more attempt at throwing her knife at it.

**_Plunk!_**

She was still of by one inch. "Dammit!" she cursed to herself.

She sat back down by the fire; the only other thing to do at that moment would be to stare at the embers.

As Clove stared, thoughts flew around in her head. She wanted to do something, something that might ruin her life, or make it better beyond measure. After debating with herself on whether to do it for quite a while, she eventually decided to.

She took the first step by standing up and walking towards the cave. She ducked her head as she crawled through the cave entrance.

Marvel was lying in the sleeping bag with his jacket off; he didn't seem sleepy at all. He looked up with his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Hey," he greeted softly.

Clove crawled over to him before kneeling beside him. Her eyes remained glued to the cave floor. Marvel knew something was up, so he placed his rough, dirty hand on hers to provide comfort. "You okay Clove?"

She didn't look up. She only did when his rough, calloused hand found its way onto her soft, smooth face.

Taking the next step, Marvel moved his face closer to Clove's. He soon felt the smooth feeling of her skin rubbing against his own. She was hesitating, she didn't know why, but soon, she finally did it.

Clove kissed Marvel. Panem watched in utter surprise as two tributes from different districts locked lips rather passionately.

Marvel pulled away the second he found himself feeling for second base. "I'm sorry! Was that too much?"

Clove shook her head, "No, it was just enough."

She leaned in and attempted a kiss, but Marvel pulled back, "What's wrong Marvel?"

"We're not alone, Panem's watching us," he explained. "It just doesn't feel right."

"I don't give a fuck, let them watch, I could care less," Clove stated. And before Marvel could reply, Clove pressed her lips against his once again.

**... AND LET THE REVIEWS COMMENCE! (Please?) **

**Anyways, I hope this isn't too rushed though. Tell me if it is because I'm working on that! And I also hope that Clove isn't OOC. **


	5. The after kiss party

**A stroke of luck, chapter 5: The after-kiss party (Derpy title) **

Marvel opened his eyes the next morning. There was something warm lying on his chest. After lifting his head up to see, he realized that it was Clove.

Clove Fuhrman, AKA, The girl with knives, was currently asleep on his chest. _God, she looks adorable when she's asleep, _he thought to himself. He nudged her with his hand, she was still asleep. In hopes that she still was, Marvel laid a small kiss on her forehead.

Clove stirred a bit, but she didn't wake up. Marvel kissed her again. And again. And again. And again.

Her tired, emerald eyes finally opened, "Morning Marvel."

"Mornin' Clovey," he replied.

She let out a mild chuckle, "Is that my nickname now?"

He nodded, "Yeah, deal with it."

Marvel attempted to kiss her again, but Clove beat him to it as her pair of tender-yet-firm met with his.

When they parted, Marvel was still as surprised as he was the night before. "So… last night wasn't a dream?" he asked.

Clove shook her head, "No."

"Was a stung by a tracker jacker and started to hallucinate?" he tried.

She shook her head again, "No, last night was real."

All Marvel could say after that was, "Awesome."

Clove smirked and planted a kiss on his cheek before getting on her knees. (The cave didn't provide enough height for her to stand) "Where are you going?" Marvel asked.

"I gotta practice my knife throwing," she said as she crawled out of the cave.

He nodded, "I'll meet you out later."

"Kay Marvy!" Clove stated as she stepped out into the arena air. She walked up to the tree with the berry stain from a few nights ago. After laying out her knife-vest and picking a good, sharp blade, she faced the berry-stained tree from a few nights ago.

As usual, she flung it with all her might.

**_THUNK! _**

The knife hit the berry stain perfectly, not a single inch off.

This created a goofy grin on Clove's face, "I never fuckin' miss."

**_(Literally a few minutes later…) _**

The arena was blazing hot by the time Marvel came out, thanks to the burning sun. He limped out of the cave to see Clove hit a lizard with a well-aimed knife.

"Hey," he greeted.

She looked up from the lizard's stabbed body, "Hey!" She smiled at him, but couldn't help but notice the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Not like it was a big issue at the moment as the only thing on Clove's torso was a dark grey sports bra.

Marvel limped on his good leg to move up to her. "How's your aim now?"

"It's back on track now," she stated as she flung a knife at the berry-stained tree. The throw was perfect. "See? Clove Fuhrman doesn't fuckin' miss!"

Marvel only smiled at this. He stepped aside as Clove picked up another knife from her vest. He watched her eye the same tree again, but as she pulled back her arm, Marvel decided to have a little bit of fun.

When the second Clove swung her arm, she realized that the knife was no longer entwined with her dainty fingers. "Hey, what- MARVEL! Give it back!"

Marvel smiled his derpy smile as he held Clove's knife high out of her reach. Her sad attempts at jumping up to grab it amused him.

"You gotta jump for it Clove!" he teased. Being 6 feet 3 inches against 5 feet 3 inches, all Marvel had to do was stand in the same spot at Clove hopped like a kangaroo.

"Marvel, I'm not kidding. Give it back!" Clove begged. A pinch of humor was in her voice, but she was still serious.

Marvel went hopped off with his good leg, "You'll have to catch me!" He wasn't fast for obvious reasons though.

"You ain't getting away from me Marvel Quaid!" Clove chased him for a split second before pouncing on him like a cat.

"WHAAAA!" the knife thief yelped as he was forced to the ground. "Help! I'm being attacked by an extremely hot knife throwing girl!"

Playfully, Clove found herself straddling his body and pinning his arms in a submissive position. She opened her palm, "Knife please." It was a demand, not a question.

"It comes at a price," Marvel started. "One passionate kiss please."

A blush comparable to a tomato formed on her face, "Right here?"

"Fuck yes," he confirmed. "What's with the blush? We've made out before."

"Yeah, but we were in a cave, and we were wearing more clothes then this," Clove explained bringing attention to their lack of shirts. "I do want my knife back though…" Sucking up her pride, she leaned down and slammed her lips to his.

8 long seconds passed before she pulled away. Marvel was whipped by the previous sensation of Clove's lips on his. "Here," he handed her the knife.

The only thing Clove did with that knife was grabbing it and throwing it in a random direction. Then she kissed him again with twice the passion. He felt her hands moving everywhere on him; across his perfectly chiseled biceps, his toned back, and his rock-hard abs.

Marvel pulled away to flip her over on her back and attacked her lips again. The kisses were different from last night's. Mainly because a new feeling was present for the both of them. That feeling of bare skin against bare skin was a different. It was a good different though, a different that they loved.

"Mmmmphhh…" Clove let out.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Marvel replied.

They had no idea what they had just said, and they probably never will.

**Just a question, do I suck at fluff? Because it was hard for me to write this chapter. My fucking Clarvel feels got in my way! **

**So… review? If you do, I will not send Gloss to your house to slit your throat! **


	6. Hope for the both of them

**A stroke of 'Luck', chapter 6: Hope for the both of us **

It rained heavily during the late afternoon. That meant one thing, drinking water.

As the water gathered and dripped from the leaves of arena plants, Clove and Marvel held their water bottles under them to gather water.

The bottles were filled up quickly, but by then, both of the tributes were soaked.

Clove screwed the top back onto her bottle, "I'm going back in, you?"

Marvel nodded, "Yeah."

The two of them walked, Marvel had to limp, back to the cave. Clove crawled in first, Marvel followed quickly. "Fuckin' rain," Marvel cursed. "I'm fuckin' soaked." He shook his head to get the water off. His actions closely resembled that of a dog.

Clove picked up a rag, the same rag that she used to clean Marvel's leg a few nights before, "Here, this'll help."

He accepted it, "Thanks." Clove was right, the rag did help. It didn't just take off the water in his hair; it also took off the day's worth of blood and dirt that accumulated on his face and neck. He looked cleaner afterwards, still scarred with a few cuts and lacerations, but cleaner.

When Marvel was finished drying/cleaning himself, he couldn't help but turn his attention to Clove. She was taking her hair down, something he had never seen before. "Wear your hair down," he suggested. "You look beautiful that way."

Clove looked at him funny. Back in district 2, she was never an object to be labeled 'Beautiful.' Her labels always remained, 'Killer,' 'Career,' 'Knife-throwing-psychopath,' even the other B-word, 'Bitch.' But never **that** B-word. "You're crazy if you think that then," she stated as a reply. It took crap-loads of willpower for her to not smile and kiss him as a thank you.

"I'm not crazy Clove, my mother had me tested," Marvel replied. "It's true though, you're really pretty like that."

He took his hand and stroked her long, brown, rather damp, locks. "You know I haven't showered in over a week, right?" Clove reminded him.

Marvel didn't take his hand away, "So? I'm as dirty as you. I don't see why it's a problem."

She pushed his hand away, "It is Marvel, to me it is."

"Clove Fuhrman caring about hair instead of knives?" Marvel joked. "What a sight to see! I hope that district 2 is watching this right now because this event is legen-WAIT-FOR IT…"

Clove looked at him funny, "Wait for what?"

"Are you lactose intolerant?" he asked.

She was getting confused, "No…"

"Good because the next part is…" he paused for dramatic effect. "DARY!"

Clove wasn't amused, "Marvel, what the fuck was that?"

"This is the Hunger Games, we're entertainment for the capitol, since we're on TV might as well give them a good show," he explained.

Clove finally showed a sign of amusement, "Yep, you're definitely crazy Marv."

Marvel felt insulted a bit, "Again, I'm not crazy; I was tested for crying outloud!

From there, she decided to take off her jacket and lay down in the cave. Her only source of warmth and comfort was the thin sleeping bag that lay under her.

But soon, a new source of warmth and comfort joined her. "Hey," Marvel greeted as he sat next to her.

Clove smiled and sat up, "Hey yourself Spear-boy." She leaned closer to kiss him, but stopped.

"What's wrong Clove?" Marvel asked with a worried tone.

"I wanna kiss you, but it feels awkward," she explained. "I mean, the Capitol's watching, it feels less private."

His slightly-rough face-skin touched hers gently. Marvel did this hopes that it would soothe and calm her. It only did with the addition of a soft kiss on her cheek. "It's okay Clove, just try to forget about the cameras."

Clove returned the kiss on his lips, "Okay, I'll try." She took a deep breath before kissing him again.

"Oh, and feel free to do anything you want, I'm one of **those** guys," Marvel managed to let out between kisses.

Clove nodded without taking her lips away. Without warning, she pounced onto Marvel like a cat and tackled him to the cave floor.

**_"EEEEEP!" _**the district 1 boy yelped as he fell onto his back.

Clove wasted no time in pinning his arms submissively above his head before capturing his lips with her own.

"Yeesh Clove!" Marvel let out. "When I said do anything you want I didn't mean rape!"

Clove didn't care, because at this moment, the only important thing was kissing Marvel.

**_(Later…) _**

The new starcrossed lovers played their own games that night. These games didn't involve knives, swords, spears, or any weapons. Instead, they involved kissing, touching, squeezing, and whispering sweet-nothings into each other's ears.

It wasn't a new experience for Marvel. He was 6'3, tall, muscular, and had really nice hair. Needless to say, a boy like him doesn't last long on the market. But it was for Clove. During her short life, she had never been felt up, been kissed passionately, or ever touched a guy… down there.

The hours passed to nightfall. Marvel had lulled of to sleep; Clove lay on his chest quietly. But sadly, the gentle sound of Marvel's heartbeat could not lull her to sleep. Her green eyes remained open to observe the small mouth of the cave.

A draft of cold air rushed through the cave; this only made Clove wrap her arms around Marvel tighter. The two were both in the sleeping bag, but the wind still provided a chill. Cautiously however, Clove felt around for the dagger strapped to her leg. Thank god it was still there as her knife vest remained discarded across the cave. Actually, she could still grab it, but she would have to disrupt her position with Marvel in order to do so.

Eventually, the construction of Clove's arms began to cut off Marvel's circulation.

His tired eyes opened up, "Fuck Clove, I'm a guy not a stress reliever. Well… actually, I can be if you want." He couldn't help but sneek in a wink.

She loosened her grip, "Sorry."

"Something wrong?" Marvel asked. "And I'm sorry if it's me, because that thing that's probably poking you isn't my leg."

"It's not that… well…" she took a quick look down. "It's about 20 percent that, and if you get turned on by everything you got a problem."

Marvel only smiled awkwardly in response, "Sorry, it comes with being a dude… and having a wang."

"It's not that 100 percent Marvel," she started. "I've just been…" Clove sat up. "…thinking. Thinking hard."

Marvel sat up to join her, "What is it? What's been on your mind?" He was rubbing her back; it comforted her a little bit.

"I've been thinking about the games," Clove revealed. "All this time, I forgot about it. Only on comes out Marvel."

"And…?" Marvel wondered aloud.

Clove turned her head to face him, "I don't have the will to kill you."

There was a tear in her eye. _Holy shitballs, she must really love me! _ Marvel thought.

"I don't wanna kill you Marvel," she choked. "I just can't."

He wrapped his lanky-yet-muscular arms around her, "Clove, baby, calm down." He laid a kiss on her, "It'll be fine."

"How could it be fine?" she snapped. "One of us is gonna fucking die! This is the Hunger Games, only one can live!"

Marvel's shirt was damp with tears, Clove's tears. "How can you be so fucking calm Marvel? Just how?"

"The thing is," He started. "I'm not calm."

She pulled away with a puzzled look on her face, "You're not?"

"Clove darling, do you think I didn't think about this the second you found me buried in the dirt?" Marvel explained. "I thought about this nights ago and it freaked me out… a lot. But I don't give a damn about the rules anymore. All I know is that I want to be with you."

"But how could that work Marv?" Clove asked. "I doubt the Gamemakers would make a rule change."

"We just have to show them that they don't own us," he started. "You know, find a chance to flip off the cameras, or flash the cameras, you know so everyone could see my wang on TV."

"Well, I'm not gonna strip for them. That's just low dude," she remarked. "But I see your point."

Reassuringly, Marvel gave her a kiss. "I swear to god Clove," he let out. "I'm not gonna leave this arena without you."

**_(Later…) _**

During the hours of the early morning, Claudius Templesmith's voice rung throughout the entire arena.

_"Attention remaining tributes, there has been a change in the rules." _

Clove shot out of Marvel's arms, "Marvel, wake up, listen!"

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "What is it babe?" He propped himself up on his elbows. "Are there more mutts?"

She shushed him, "No, just listen!"

_"Two victors may be crowned now, they can be from different districts as long as one is male and the other is female. That is all. May the odds be ever in your favor." _

Clove and Marvel only stared at each other in surprise. There was hope now, hope for the both of them.

**_Oh my fucking god, it's done! Not the story, but the chapter. Don't freak out, there's more to come. I hope you enjoy! (Waits for reviews) _**

**_Please? _**

**_Oh, and before I go, please excuse all the dick-jokes I made in this chapter. _**


	7. Sponsored

**A stroke of 'Luck', chapter 7: Sponsored**

Clove woke up in hours into the morning. She yawned, "Morning Marv."

No reply.

"Marvel?" she asked as she sat up. "Marvel?" The boy with spears was nowhere to be found.

Just in case, Clove picked up two knives from her knife-vest before crawling out of the cave. "Marvel! Where the fuck are you?" She hoped that Marvel was outside of the cave, but he wasn't.

Nothing was there except for his blood-stained, avocado green tribute jacket which was discarded on a log.

She suspected that he was dead, but the sound of a canon hadn't filled up the sky in days. "MARVEL?" Clove called out one last time.

Still nothing.

Clove started to freak out. Where could he be? He couldn't be dead, that was impossible. But maybe he was pulled away by a mutt. Maybe that mutt ripped him apart and prolonged his death to a point where he wasn't dead, but was barely alive either. Maybe Marvel was sitting on the ground, legs torn off, torso bleeding, and arms slashed beyond repair.

She couldn't afford to think like that though. It sounded stupid, but Marvel was the only thing in this arena that was keeping her sane. Everything they shared in that cave; the cuddles, the kisses, the touches, and the sweet nothings, kept her mind in one piece. Without him, she would've probably gone on an insane killing spree. Even though insane killing sprees were encouraged in the arena, it was probably best if she didn't.

**_Crack! _**

The sound of a branch breaking was audible. "Who's there?" Clove yelped as she held a knife in a throwing position.

**_Crunch!_**

**_Crunch!_**

**_Crunch!_**

Someone was in her area. "Who are you? I swear, if this is a joke from the gamemakers I am gonna kill my way out of here and rip your fucking head off!"

Clove made her way into the woods. Whatever she heard, she was going to find out what it was. She ran quickly, stopping occasionally to look around and observe.

**_Crunch! _**

**_Crunch! _**

**_Crunch! _**

The person was getting close to her as the crunches were getting louder. Clove picked up her pace, "All right you son-of-a-bitch, let's see what happens when you mess with Clove Fuhrman you motherfu-"

**_Bam! _**

Clove crashed into something, sending her to the ground. "Ow… What the fuck?" The thing she hit was starting to move. Clove held up her knife, "Who are you cock-face?"

It was Marvel, "Put the fucking knife down Clove, it's me." He put his hands up.

Clove sighed in relief, "Marvel, thank god. Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again."

Marvel stood up, "Scare you like what?" He helped her up.

"Don't run away randomly when we're in an arena fighting to our deaths!" She hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever do that again!"

He lay a kiss on her forehead, "Okay, okay, I promise Clove, I won't."

"Okay, thanks," she said. Clove then realized something, "Hey, Marvel, you're standing." She looked down at his dislocated knee; on it was something that looked a lot like a bunch of metal strips and braces attached together around his calf and foot. "What's that?"

"It's a leg brace, I can walk with it on," Marvel explained.

"Where'd you get it?" Clove asked, still looking at it.

"I think we got our first sponsor Clove," Marvel said with a smile. He kneeled down to the ground to a fallen plastic container; Clove presumed that he was carrying it.

"Look," he opened the lid. "I took the leg brace out, but there's most stuff in here." He searched around and pulled out a small metal rod thin seem in the middle.

"What is that?" Clove wondered aloud.

Marvel shrugged, "I think you have to twist it or something." Once Marvel gave it a quarter turn it extended to at least

**_Shink! _**

Clove ducked as the end almost hit her, "Whoa! Watch it!"

Marvel noticed the sharp point on one end of the rod, "It's a spear."

"It's a what?" Clove said as she stood straight.

Marvel quickly chucked it at a tree.

**_Thunk!_**

"Oh, it's that," Clove realized. She felt a bit stupid for being that slow.

Marvel pulled it out of the tree, retracted it back to a small rod, and put in his pocket, "This could come in handy."

Clove dug around in the container, what she pulled out was a loaf of bread and a dagger. She ignored the bread and took immediate interest in the dagger. "Whoa," she said amazed.

"It's just a knife Clove," Marvel stated.

"Yeah, but it's a cool knife." It wasn't made for throwing, but Clove enjoyed the ebony and mahogany handle, the brass pins, and the long curved 9-inch blade.

"Wow, you're right, that's cool!" Marvel remarked. He took it out of her hands, "Looks like someone noticed my skills with a knife." Obviously, he was joking around. If anyone intentionally took one of Clove's knives, said person would've faced decapitation.

"Marvel! Give it back! I saw it first!" Clove pleaded.

"But you have an entire vest full on knives," he started. "And I only have my one. It wouldn't be fair Clove."

She groaned, "I see your point, you can have it." It took a lot of willpower for her to say that. Clove Fuhrman giving up a knife? It sounded impossible. But yet, she was letting him keep the knife,

"Thank you Clover," Marvel said with a smirk. He was still joking, but he didn't expect to actually get the knife.

"Yeah yeah," Clove grumbled as she picked up the loaf of bread. She started to walk back to their cave. "I'm going back, you?"

"In a second," he confirmed. Clove shrugged and continued her walk. "You know, this knife's pretty awesome. The end is like a hammer, I could crack a skull with this bitch."

Her knife jealousy overtook Clove at that last remark. Instantly, she dropped everything in her hands, ran back to him, and pounced. "GIMME THE KNIFE MARVEL!"

**_"EEEP!" _**

**_(Later…) _**

Marvel was literally running around in circles with his new foot. Clove sat on a log eating the bread loaf as she watched her lover run like a 5-year old on acid.

"That thing's gonna break if you keep on running," Clove joked.

Marvel didn't stop, "I don't give a fuck, it feels good to run like this!" He kept running, he even started skipping at one point.

Finally, after over 10 minutes of continues sprinting, skipping, and even twirling, Marvel sat down. "Tired?" Clove asked.

"No, I just need to recharge," he said this as he took a piece of the bread. He bit into it, "Mmm… good bread."

"It's from district 2," Clove explained.

"I can tell, district 1 bread has little sparkles on the crust," he stated. "17 years of eating that and your shit turns into diamonds."

Normally, an average girl would throw up at this joke, call Marvel a disgusting schmuck, and walk away. Clove proved to not be an average girl as she laughed at the joke, choking on some bread in the process.

"That's pretty funny Marvel, you should try stand-up," she remarked.

"Maybe I should," Marvel thought.

As they ate the bread in mostly silence, Clove couldn't help noticing Marvel's hair. It wasn't styled like it was on the first day of the games. It was messed up now, revealing the natural curls and contours. Without thinking, she ran her hand through his light brown hair.

"What are you doing?" Marvel asked after swallowing some bread.

"Why'd your stylist gel your hair?" Clove wondered aloud. "It looks better like this." She didn't take her hand off.

"Apparently it looked better flattened," he explained. "Wandala's a bit crazy though, you know for the tribute parade, she was gonna have me and Glimmer painted silver. Glimmer's stylist saved us though, he insisted on the whole puffy fuchsia scheme."

Clove let out a laugh, "That's good, but you'd look pretty awesome painted silver."

"Thanks," he started. "But what about your costume? You looked pretty hot in it."

She blushed a bit, but recovered quick enough to answer, "Thanks, but that thing was heavy as fuck. It was easy for Cato to wear that 'cause he's like 200 pounds or something, but I'm as heavy as a mouse. I had to balance on the chariot so the chest piece wouldn't knock me off."

"Hey, if you fell off, it'd be one hell of a tribute parade," Marvel joked.

Playfully, Clove pushed him off the log.

He fell backwards and landed right on his back, "Hey! You seem nice for a girl who just last night gave me a-"

**_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" _**

The sound frightened the both them. Actually, if you asked Clove about it, she'd say that she was simply surprised.

Anyone could recognize the sound; it was a scream. A scream of agony.

"What the freaking fuck!" Clove exclaimed, obviously **_'Surprised.'_**

Marvel grabbed his sponsor-giving knife which had been strapped to his belt. "Something's out there." He ran towards the direction of the scream.

"Marvel!" Clove called after him, wait for me. She wanted to run back to the cave to grab her knife-vest, but Marvel ran fast for a guy with a leg-brace. "Wait for me!" She took off after him.

Marvel sprinted through the woods. It was fun for him to run like this, but at this moment, fun was the last thing on his mind.

The cannon hadn't fired yet, that meant that whatever died was still alive… if that made sense.

As Marvel tracked the sound, the sound of running water was becoming more and more loud. The sound was at the river.

The forest soon came to a clearing as Marvel's boots stepped onto the rocky bank. His pale-green eyes scanned the banks for the sound. When he saw it lying bleeding and cut up in the water however, he dropped his knife out of shock.

"Oh my god…"

_**So what I left you at another cliffhanger? LIV IT UP! **_

_**Actually, REVIEW IT UP! **_

_**Plz? **_

_**No?**_

_**(Curls up in a ball and cries) **_


	8. Death and a showdown

**_A stroke of luck: Chapter 8, Death and a showdown_**

It was one of those overly-dramatic-slow-motion-moments where the main character screams the name of a friend who is currently injured beyond repair right before they run to their aid.

In this case, Marvel was the main character while Cato was the injured-beyond-repair friend.

_"CATO!" _his voice cracked a bit as he ran towards the river bank.

Blood was present, Cato's blood. Various cuts and lacerations of large sizes were laid on his body. The one that stood out the most was the one on his neck. He resembled the condition Marvel was in when Clove found him, but Cato looked a little worse.

"Cato? Cato, buddy, talk to me man," Marvel pleaded as he kneeled beside the District 2 career. Cato's eyes were open, but he wasn't looking at Marvel.

"Marv…" he finally spoke, his baby blue eyes finally connecting with Marvel's jade green ones. "Hot fucking damn… you're alive."

"I am, thanks to Clove," the district 1 boy explained. "What happened to you?"

"Th…" Cato trailed off as his own blood filled his mouth. "Th…" Obviously, explaining this was hard to do.

Marvel held his hand, "Save your strength dude."

"I got nothing left to save," Cato managed to let out. "I'm gonna die man."

"Keep holding on, me and Clove have a first aid kit, we could fix you," Marvel stated.

"Marv…" Cato trailed off. "I'm a goner. There ain't nothing you could do."

Cato's grip was beginning to fail. Realizing this, Marvel felt a tear in his eye. Guilt was in his gut, as if Cato's death was his fault.

Stabbing some random kid at the bloodbath was fun, but seeing a friend's prolonged death in front of his own eyes was painful. He actually got the same feeling when Glimmer got a free facial from a bunch of tracker jackers. "Please, don't go…" he begged.

In the last moments of his life, Cato lifted up his hand a smeared his own blood onto Marvel's face. He laughed his last laugh, "Ha ha, you look funny like that."

"You should see me in camo paint," Marvel humored. "I look freaky."

"I wish I could," Cato hoped. His blood was filling his throat, indicating his last seconds of life. "See ya in hell man, take care of Clove for me, promise?"

"I promise bro," Marvel stated.

With his final words said, Cato finally let go and allowed life to finally leave his body.

**_BOOM! _**went the cannon.

Marvel was still holding Cato's hand long after death, but for some reason, he didn't want to let it go. He didn't bother saying his name and asking him to come back anymore, there wouldn't be a point sharp enough to pop a balloon. "See ya in hell man," Marvel repeated. "Glimmer might be there, so you won't be lonely."

The hovercraft was going to come pick him up soon, Marvel knew he had to leave. Without wiping off any of Cato's blood, he stood up and walked away.

Clove finally came to the river, "Sorry that took a while; I'm too lazy to run. What happened?" She noticed the blood on his face, "Oh god, what happened to you?"

All Marvel did was point to Cato's corpse.

All Clove did was gasp, "Oh my god, Cato… he's-"

Marvel finished for her, "Dead."

"What killed him?" she wondered.

"He couldn't tell me," Marvel choked. "His blood, it filled his throat before he could."

Clove knew he would cry sooner or later. She felt guilty for not wanting to cry, if only she could have gotten there sooner, maybe she could've saved him.

With a pale emotion-less face, Marvel walked up to his lover. "Well, we better get going. Hovercraft's gonna come soon."

Clove shook her head, "Not yet. He needs a proper burial."

"You're gonna dig a hole in the next 3 minutes to bury him in?" Marvel wondered.

Again, she shook her head, "No. I wanna put his body in the river."

The district 1 boy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's the closest thing we got to a funeral," she approached Cato's corpse. "You gonna help me or what?"

Marvel sighed, "Okay." He approached the corpse as well. "I got the legs."

Clove grabbed Cato's arms, "I got his arms."

The body was a few feet away from the bank, it took about a minute for them to lug Cato's body to the edge. But when they were close enough, they lay Cato in the shallow water. Marvel stepped in to push him off, "Here, I got this." With all his strength, he pushed the body off into the deeper water.

Clove watched as red streaks of blood were released into the water. Despite the gore, the moment felt beautiful. It was actually the first time she ever saw blood without wanting to kill or throw up.

Marvel stepped out of the water and went back to Clove, "How's that?"

"Perfect," Clove admired.

Cato had drifted out of sight by the time the hovercraft came down for him.

Clove felt Marvel's arm wrap around her waist, she looked up at him. "That was beautiful Clove," Marvel remarked. He laid a kiss on her forehead.

She smirked in pride, "Thanks. And by the way…" Clove pulled out Marvel's knife. "You dropped something."

Marvel smiled and accepted it, "Over your knife-jealousy already?"

"I'm getting close," she admitted.

"Thank you," he kissed her again.

**_"We interrupting something?" _**

The two careers nearly jumped out of their socks when they heard that low, fearful, solitary-like voice. They both turned around to see a surprising sight.

"Thresh…" Clove let out.

The district 11 boy walked out of the woods slowly, "Knife-girl." His eyes were terrifying as hell; his lips remained emotionless while his hands contained the curved sword he got from the cornucopia.

"You two seem happy," he remarked, emphasizing to Marvel's hand on her waist.

Marvel quickly took it off and held out his knife. "Two against one, there's a fair chance we could beat you."

"Did you not hear me say **_we_**?" Thresh reminded.

Once that was said, the red-headed female tribute from district 5 walked out of the woods.

"The foxfaced bitch who scored a five?" Clove said quite un-amused. "That's your team?"

Her voice was silent as if she hadn't spoken for days, "Surprisingly, you're correct, my name's Foxface."

Marvel's eyes bulged out a bit, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, my parents were on weed when they named me," she awkwardly explained.

Clove shrugged, "Whatever, you're still going down motherfucker!" Quickly, she whipped out one of her signature throwing knives.

Marvel pre-pared for the upcoming battle by holding his own knife, "Bring it on Thresh."

It was only then however, Marvel realized what Cato was trying to say to him

**_"Thresh…" _**

Thresh was the one who killed Cato.

**_Cliffhanger again? Damn, this is like watching an episode of lost! _**

**_So, review if you like it! _**

**_Remember, if you favourite but don't review I'll know about it because the website gives me that info. So don't think you're getting off spot free!_**


	9. The final battle

**_A stroke of luck: Chapter 8, The final battle_**

Thresh swung first with his sickle sword. "ARRGH!" he screamed as he did so.

**_Whoosh!_**

Both Clove and Marvel were fast enough to dodge the horizontally swinging blade. As Marvel ducked his head down, he managed to kick both Foxface and Thresh, causing the two to come tumbling down.

"Whoa!"

"Aaaah!"

As Thresh hit the ground instantly dazed, his sword managed to slip out of his grip. Marvel took this opportunity to jump on him. The two boys then began wrestling on the riverbank. Even though Marvel managed to lay some cuts on Thresh's arms and torso, the District 11 boy was too strong for Marvel to do anything fatal.

Clove watched them for a second, but soon had to focus her attention onto Foxface. The District 5 girl recovered from her fall quick enough to grab Thresh's discarded sword. She held it up and ran towards Clove. She swung it down vertically onto the girl with knives, who managed to backwards somersault away.

**_Clang!_**

As Clove got back onto her feet and raised one of her knives up. Just as Foxface prepared another swing, Clove flung the knife right into her throat.

**_Thunk!_**

In pain, she fell managed to pull out the blade and fall to the ground, dropping Thresh's sword in the process. She coughed like a chainsaw as blood came out of her mouth, "Ack! Ack! Ack!"

**_BOOM!_**

Her cannon went of instantly.

After Foxface painfully drowned in her own blood, Clove ran to her side to retrieve the fallen sword and turned to Marvel and Thresh.

Since he was bigger, Thresh had Marvel pinned on the ground. His dark hands were in control of Marvel's knife as he was slowly moving it towards his throat.

Thinking quickly Clove raised up the sword to strike Thresh down.

However, Thresh noticed this fact and managed to roll him and Marvel over right into the path of the sword.

Luckily, Clove managed to stop herself before possibly dismembered her current lover. "WHOA!"

Marvel just froze in spot and stared at her with his eyes bulging out, "Holy fuckballs."

"That was **_way_** too close," Clove stated. "Sorry Marv."

"It's okay, Clove," Marvel said.

Thresh ruined the moment by giving Marvel a forceful kick.

**_WAM!_**

"AHH!" Marvel ended up ramming into Clove, allowing the two to tumble right onto the river bank.

**_Thud!_**

Since Clove was literally pinned down to the ground by Marvel's weight, it was easy for Thresh to pick up his sword.

He raised it up high in preparation to strike down.

Being on the bottom, Clove took notice to this fact instantly, "MARVEL MOVE!" With all of her strength, she managed scramble herself out of harm's way.

Unfortunately, Marvel couldn't.

**_SNIKT!_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marvel screamed out in agony.

Thresh smirked as he lifted his blood-covered sword out of Marvel's slashed leg. It was an easy dismemberment considering the fact the leg had been dislocated days before.

There was nothing but air where his right leg used to be, it was already done, Marvel had lost his leg forever.

"Marvel..." Clove let out.

Her lover winced painfully and hugged his bleeding stump, he couldn't fight anymore. All he had to do was bleed to death before his canon rings. If he died, then Clove and Thresh could win the games together. But Clove didn't want that, she wanted him, not Thresh.

Her current plan? Kill Thresh before Marvel dies.

Clove whipped out on of her knives, "Bring it on. I'm not afraid of you, fuck face!"

Thresh new that she lied between her teeth.

Clove quickly flung one of her knives at Thresh. Luckily, he didn't have lightning reflexes like Clove or Marvel as the knife landed right on his hand.

"OW!" he yelped as he dropped his sword. It landed with a clang on the ground.

Thinking quickly, Clove ran over and kicked the sword out of the way while the pain of having a knife in one's hand distracted Thresh for a few seconds.

**_Splash!_**

The sword fell right into the river, leaving Thresh weaponless.

Realizing his vulnerability, Thresh angrily grabbed Clove from behind. Being only 100 pounds, she had no control over this.

"LEMME GO!" she yelped.

Without a reply, Thresh lifted Clove up and slammed hard onto the rocky ground.

**_Thud!_**

Silently, he then started beating her relentlessly with his bare hands. It hurt, a lot, too much in fact.

Clove let out many groans, un-recognizable phrases, and high-pitched whimpers as Thresh kicked her with all the strength in his body.

**_Thwack!_**

**_Wham!_**

**_Thunk!_**

Her face bled as her arms and torso bruised, and for once in her life, she cried because of pain.

She begged for him to stop, "Thresh! Please! Stop! Mercy!"

Surprisingly, Thresh did stop. Clove looked up rather surprised, maybe he would spare her life.

Sadly, he didn't. Instead, he reached down to the ground and picked up a rock with considerable mass.

"Oh shit," Clove mumbled underneath her breath.

"Time to finish you off knife-girl," Thresh spoke. Fearfully, he held the stone way above his head.

Clove knew that this was her end.

_So this is how I die..._ were her thoughts. She closed her eyes slowly and prepared for the un-bearable pain of a rock-to-the-skull.

It never came though.

Instead of the loud **_WHAM!_** sound a rock-to-the-skull would make, a different sound was heard.

**_SHINK!_**

It was sound Clove could recognize that sound anywhere, it was the sound of sharp metal piercing a human body. She opened her eyes and saw a surprising sight.

Right in the middle of Thresh's chest was the head of a spear. A stunned Thresh looked at Clove, had some blood gurgle out of his mouth, and fell flat on his face, revealing Marvel's collapsible sponsor-given spear protruding out of his back.

Just like Foxface, his canon went off instantly. **_BOOM!_**

Right behind him, Clove saw Marvel, who was still alive, with his spear-throwing arm raise in the air as if he'd just thrown one.

With all of his upper-body strength, Marvel dragged himself across the ground to Clove's current position, leaving a long trail of blood from the place where his leg used to be.

"Thank you..." Clove let out of her bruised and bleeding lip.

Marve scooched next to her, "You're welcome." His consciousness started to slip; it was probably from all of his blood loss. He fashioned a grip onto Clove's hand, "Clove, I can't feel my leg."

"That's because it's gone, you derp," Clove teased.

Despite all of his pain, Marvel let out a laugh.

"We've won now, why isn't the hovercraft coming?" Clove questioned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Capitol's waiting for me to die right now," he stated. "Might as well revoke the rule change at the last minute, right?"

"Marvel, please don't go," Clove begged as she tightened her grip on his hand. Her voice sounded very pained, as if she had to cry.

"I'm trying Clove..." his voice started to sound very weak. He would probably go any second.

She begged more, "Stay with me, Marvel. Please."

Consciousness slipped out of him, his eyes closed slowly as his mind went blank.

The last thing he heard was Claudius Templesmith's voice booming around the arena.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Clove Fuhrman and..."_

**A/n: The story's almost done! Just one more chapter to act as the epilogue!**

**Hope you like! Remember, if you do, REVIEW!**


	10. The Interview LAST CHAPTER!

**_A stroke of luck: Chapter 10, the interview _**

Clove eyed her own reflection in her dressing room mirror. Her prep team hid most of her bruises under some high quality make up, but nothing in this world could hide the swelling in her bottom lip, right eye and cheek.

Thresh's beating was brutal, luckily the only serious injury Clove sustained was a broken wrist that had to be put in a brace. Her stylist, Mason, however made her take it off for her interview with Caesar Flickerman.

Clove couldn't help but poke her mildly swollen lip. Considering how tough she was, she didn't wince at the slight pain her touching caused. But it still hurt though.

"I've told you a thousand times Clover, do not touch your make up," Mason said as he passed by. He was adjusting something on Clove's frilly, short-cut, pale green dress.

"You're lucky I'm not touching my hair," Clove pointed out, taking focus to her festive hair do. Her prep team put it in a bun, just like her first interview. But this time, they let out some locks to curl like a ribbons in a birthday present. It looked very festive.

Mason soon finished adjusting Clove's dress, he stood up and looked at his masterpiece from afar. "Clove, in all my years of designing for District 2, your dress is definitely going to go in the history books."

Clove smiled, "Thank you, Mason."

"Now get going, knife-girl," the district 2 stylist insisted. "Your interview's in 5 minutes and I have a seat reserved."

"Okay," Clove stepped towards the door. She took a deep breath as she gripped the door-handle. "Let's rock this bitch," she mumbled to herself.

Clove stepped out into the backstage hallway, the same place where 24 tributes had lined up for their interviews about 2 weeks ago.

As Clove stepped out, her eyes took notice to the tall, devilishly handsome, 17-year-old district 1 boy leaning against the wall. He was clad in a simple black suit with a tie the exact same hue as his emerald green eyes. His hair wasn't flattened anymore, instead, it was quaffed up. It made him look taller.

"I didn't know there were models walking around the capitol today," Marvel joked as he walked over to her. "Hey." His greeting sounded extremely innocent.

Clove scoffed, "Hey yourself, leggy." She greeted him back with a short-yet-meaningful hug. "How's the prosthetic treating you?"

"Well..." Marvel lifted up his right pant leg to reveal a shiny, metallic, capitol-made prosthetic attached to his right knee. Marvel groaned when he heard that he'd lost his leg forever, but when he saw how awesome his replacement looked, his opinion seemed to change. "I think it's treating me fine. I can walk normally now, so that's a good thing."

Clove brushed her hand against what was left of Marvel's right knee, "Does that hurt?"

"Not anymore. I'm all healed up," he answered. "All 95 percent of me!"

Clove smiled, "Good, but I gotta admit, having one leg makes you look... hot."

"You got an amputee fetish?" Marvel joked with a cocky smirk.

"No, I have a Marvel Quaid fetish," she answered.

Two Avox's walked to the pair. They both motioned to the stage.

"Oh, thank you," Marvel thanked.

He and Clove both stood close to the wall. On the monitor nearby, they watched Caesar onstage as he prepared the crowd for the interview.

_"What an entertaining Hunger Games, right Panem?" Caesar started. _

_Some people cheered, some didn't. _

_The Hunger Games host continued, "My dear nation, Hunger Games history has changed this year. Instead of 1 victor coming out, our generous gamemaker allowed **2** victors to exit the arena this year. If they were alive long enough, the two star-crossed lovers of District 12 would've come out together. But fate had something else in mind; instead, two young lovers came from different districts, districts 1 and 2 to be exact. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the girl with knives and the boy with spears. But they go by the names: Clove Fuhrman and Marvel Quaid!" _

Clove and Marvel linked arms before the Avoxs escorted them to the stage. The crowd roared when they did.

"Smile and wave Clove," Marvel whispered to his lover as he did the exact thing.

Clove was a bit shy with the waving. Which was odd because during the tribute parade, she waved to the crowd with an 'I-have-the-ability-to-kill-you-all' expression on her face. It was probably because she was clad in Roman Gladiator armor and not a frilly dress.

The two victors then took their seats beside Caesar. The crowd settled down so the interview could start. It should be noted that Marvel wouldn't let go of Clove's hand. Truthfully, he wasn't planning to.

"So Marvel, Clove, how do you like being Hunger Games victors?" Caesar started.

"It sure beats being a Hunger Games loser," Marvel joked cockily.

The audience roared with laughter before Clove could reply.

Once they calmed down, Clove spoke: "It feels better than I thought it would my dear Caesar."

"That's good," the interviewer continued. "Now I must ask a personal question, because I know the audience wants the answer badly."

"Hit us with your best shot," Marvel said in a taunting way. He was prepared for anything.

"Marvel, what made you fall for Clove?" The audience whooed when Caesar asked this.

"Well, I guess it started during training. I saw Clove sharpening her knives and thought, 'Hey, I'd let her sharpen my knife,'" Marvel started. The audience let out a few laughs and chuckles. "I guess I find a girl with knives pretty damn sexy."

Clove blushed a bit as the audience cooed at their affections.

Marvel continued his story, "Then after that, when I was in the arena, I talked to her more. After all that talking, I got to know her more. It was after I got to know her that I started to fall for her. I know it sounds a bit fast, but some people don't know the impact Clove can make. And the fact that she kissed me right after I realized that I loved her made that day the best day of my life."

Some Capitol citizens fainted at Marvel's confession of love. Clove's face heated up while Caesar's had the weirdest expression in the world. "That takes a lot of courage to confess Marvel," Caesar remarked. "You've got as much guts as Peeta Mellark!"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment Caesar, but thank you!" said Marvel.

"So Clove," Caesar turned to the girl with knives. "What are your plans for when you return to your district?"

"Well Caesar, the first thing I'm gonna do is see my family," Clove started. "I can't wait to see my little sister again."

Caesar nodded, "Mmm-hmm, tell me, are you going to move into District 2's Victors Village?"

"That isn't an option for me considering the fact that both my parents are victors," stated Clove.

"Oh, so I assume that life might not change for you, am I right?" Caesar threw out.

Clove nodded, "Pretty much. At least I won the games at age 15 though, not a lot of people do."

Caesar agreed, "I see. And what about you Marvel? Moving to your Victors village?"

Marvel shook his head, "No. My mom all ways told me that if I won the games that we wouldn't move into Victors Village. She has her reasons and I know best to not question my mother." Some people snickered at this. "We're probably gonna stay in our old home. But I'm a big boy now, I might move here."

"Sounds like a mighty idea my friend," Caesar remarked. "You'd make a fine addition to our wonderful city." Caesar began to wrap up the interview, "You know, you two winning the games as a duo is a real **_stroke of luck_**. And you two falling for each other is an even bigger **_stroke of luck!_** I wish the best for you two in the near and far future."

"Thank you Caesar," Clove said.

Caesar then stood up, "I believe it is time for our victors to be crowned. Ladies and gentlemen, to do so, our very own President Snow!"

The audience cheered as the President of Panem walked out from backstage. Two Avox's followed behind him with the crowns in their hands. His expression was cold, but the citizens of Panem were used to this expression.

He said nothing as he grabbed the first crown. He walked up to Clove and gently placed it on her head. Clove noticed that the president seemed to be looking her up and down. It was like he was checking her out. Clove found it extremely creepy. "You're looking fine Clove," he remarked. "Mason did a fine job this year."

Clove gulped, "Um... thank you?"

Snow then picked up the second crown before facing Marvel. As Marvel felt the crown touching his scalp, he noticed that the President was checking him out too!

"You're a fine looking young lad, aren't you?" Snow stated.

Marvel didn't show his discomfort, "Thank you Mr. President."

The president kept looking at Marvel long after the crown was settled. Snow gave him a rather intimidating stare before walking off stage. He didn't say another word.

Caesar finished the interview, "Well my dear Capitol that concludes the 74th annual Hunger Games! May we have applause for our Victors?"

The audience screamed louder than ever. So loud, that Clove could feel her right ear deafening.

Getting into the hype, Marvel lifted his and Clove's hands high above their heads. That only made the crowd cheer louder.

Marvel let out his signature "WOOOOOOOO!"

Caesar finally concluded the interview; he had to scream into the microphone so everyone could hear him. "Ladies and gentlemen, Clove Fuhrman and Marvel Quaid!"

With that said, the two victors left the stage.

Once they were away from the insanity, Clove had to get something off her chest. "Marvel, is that all for the cameras?"

Marvel answered quite calmly, "No. Why do you ask?"

"I know that you like to put on a show for the capitol," Clove started. "I'm just not sure if that was real or not real."

Gently, Marvel gripped Clove's other hand so that they were facing each other, "Real."

"You love me," Clove said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Marvel didn't hesitate to answer, "Always."

Avoiding hesitation as well, Clove didn't hesitate to grab the front of Marvel's suit and smashed her lips to his, ignoring the pain of her lip-bruises getting touched.

**_Finally! It is finished! _**

**_Yes people, 'A stroke of luck' is finished. I've seen some people saying 'No no no u can't stop!' or 'I don't want this story to end though :( '_**

**_And I'm sorry to say, yes, I can stop. But I'm proud to say this, I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! _**

**_That's right, more Clarvel! I just need to get things started! _**

**_So review away if you want to see it because if this story reaches over 50 reviews, I will write the sequel as fast as I can! The sequel would come anyways, but if you don't review I might not feel motivated to. _**

**_So, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Review because I will smile! _**

**_TheOceanspray99 out! _**


	11. Author's note regarding the sequel

**Author's note**

****_Dear my readers, _

The sequel to this story is called 'Knife-girl and Spear-boy' and the first chapter is published.

I just hope that all of my readers know this.

That's all for now.

_TheOceanspray99._

If you review it, you get a squirl that I shot from a mile away.


End file.
